Mi primer amor
by nekomini
Summary: bien se podría decir que el primer amor siempre es bello y que nunca se olvida , en eso concuerdo , pero por que siempre las personas ven lo lindo de la historia y nunca ven lo que hay detrás de los problemas ?


**bueno este es un tema algo personal que quiero compartir n.n **

**me paso realmente parte de esto , bueno solo le agregue un pequeño fragmento  
espero que les guste  
bye bye  
les doy paso a leer n.n**

* * *

Me habían dicho que el amor era hermoso,bello ,como un dulce, que uno vivía en las nubes .Y que nunca desearías volver de ahí.Al principio pensé que todo era así como me habían dicho , lo que me yo creía que era "mi primer amor", realmente fue mi primera y más grande decepción. ¿Amor?, me vale.Él no era lo mejor es más era mi grande pesadilla,él que me demostró que el amor no solamente es de color rosa. Si no que también es de color negro donde uno vive en con llanto,desamor, y que tuviera un sabor agridulce, realmente es así como me siento.

_**~Dos meses atrás~**_

Una chica de melena castaña reía armoniosamente, el producto de esas risas no era un chiste bueno ni mucho menos, había conocido a un chico con el que sentía extraña pero cómoda a la vez,le gustaba ese chica, notaba notoriamente que le también sentía ese tipo de atracción hacia ojos avellana de chica brillaban como grandes joyas que quien las viera seria dichoso,lo chistoso de este caso que "él" era extranjero por lo que no le costo demasiado tomar le cierta atención a ojos de él también estaban misteriosamente brillosos.

- Jajaja,amor enserio,te digo que eres mi A.P

- ¿ Amor peruano ?O.o

- Jajaja no ese tipo de amor,eres mi platónico, aunque solamente por una apuesta con Hotaru.

- Juraba que era tu platónico en serio, solo por una apuesta con una chica rara que cuando apenas me mira me hace interrogativos con amenazas que me producen pesadillas,no sabes como lastimas mi corazón, es un privilegio como un gran dolor- dijo con tono triste y cabizbaja.

- Bueno en realidad, ella hizo la apuesta para que este supiera que puesto tenía en mi vida.

-¿ Fui el especial, el platónico?- dijo de manera sorprendida.

-¿ Prefieres una mentira o una verdad?-respondió con una pregunta, siempre hacia esa para librarse de esa sensación incomoda unos segundos.

-Mikan.¿Qué crees tú ?.Obviamente la verdad,quiero saberlo-dijo con una mirada penetrante y seria aunque su rostro estaba totalmente rojo.

- Bueno...etto..Zero...Sí- soltó en un suspiro sintiendo como de apoco se le iva un peso de los hombros.

- ¡¿ Entonces lo soy?! ¡ Soy el especial!, Lo sabia nadie se resiste a mi- decía el muy egocéntrico.

- Sí - respondió entre risas- pero no lo repitas que me da penita-dio Mikan haciendo un puchero.

- Aunque en verdad dudaba de que fuera yo, estaría completamente de acuerdo si me pidieras que fuera tu novio,pero como vengo de una familia tradicional te lo pediré yo, Mikan.¿Quieres ser mi novia?

- Deja de bromear

-¿Crees que bromearía con algo así ?

- No ..pero...

-¿Entonces que respondes?

- Sí, Zero quiero ser tu novia- Dijo Mikan con una gran sonrisa, mientras Zero se le acercaba para darle un gran abrazo de oso, para después plantar un beso en esos pequeños y rosados labios.

Esa semana fue la más feliz para Mikan, al tener a Zero como su novio, habían tenido demasiadas citas, compartieron muchos momentos y él siempre le recordaba lo mucho que la amaba, su entorno era de color rosa gracias a el , ni nada en el mundo se lo arruinaría, ella estaba dispuesta a salir adelante con él,su primer amor, pero como dicen, Después de la felicidad viene el dolor,Hotaru le apoyo en todo y no dejaba de decir comentarios como "es un desperdicio de huevos", " yo que tengo ovarios,tengo más cojones que él" mientras Mikan lloraba, hacia que se riera por unos mejor amigo,Kaito que a la vez también era mejor amigo de Zero también apoyaba, él sentía algo más que cariño hacia Mikan, sentía amor,Hotaru era la única que lo sabia por lo que solía molestar a Mikan que estaba en una novela romántica, y unas cuantas bromas,Eso la hacía reír por esos momentos de melancolía , pero ni las bromas de Hotaru, ni el apoyo del frienzoneado de Kaito la ayudaron.

Su corazón lleno de alegría se rompió, se desmoronó de uno que la engañaba con su ex.

La enfrentación fue difícil, Zero como todo cobarde termino diciendo.

- No quiero volver a sentir nada de esto, me quedaré soltero.

-Estás terminando conmigo- dijo Mikan entre lagrimas.

-Sí, perdón por que se que te duele...-Respondió Zero sin poder mirarla a la cara.

-Si sabes que me duele¡¿Porqué lo hiciste?!. Sí duele y mucho, al menos ... al menos pudiste ser menos cobarde, no te costaba nada hablar lo como persona civilizadas.

-Sé que pude pero no entendía nada,estaba confundido...-dijo soltando una lagrima.

-¿ Nada de que estúpido?

- Nada de nada,¿Qué hacer?, ¿Qué siento en realidad?, ¿Qué pasará?.

-Pudiste haberlo hablado,cobarde, como dice Hotaru ¡Eres un desperdicio de huevos !

- sabes , no quiero seguir hablando ... adiós - dijo zero marchándose , dejando a mikan destrozada.

_**~ actualidad ~**_

Mikan con el recuerdo de zero se entristecía tanto que sus ojos se llenaba de lagrimas , pero ella no iba a dejar que eso continuara así no mas , ella tenia que ser fuerte y olvidarle para ella era una nueva propuesta , era excitante y llena de emoción , necesitaba de alguna manera hacer lo propuesto .

- VAMOS VIDA SORPRENDE ME ! - grito en una calle bastante concurrida , así causando gran vergüenza en ella , la ponía nerviosa que las personas le mirarán , pero lo que ella realmente no sabia es que aquel chico que había prometido volver por ella se encontraba no muy lejos , por lo que decidió acercarse pero lo suficiente como para verla bien y no ser visto .

- vaya , recordaba que era extraña pero no tanto ajajja - dijo aquel chico viéndola dudando entre acercarse más o alejarse , pero el había prometido volver , por lo que tomo la primera opción , el cual era acercarse- vaya mikan nunca imagine que tuvieras tanta personalidad para gritar en medio de la calle - por lo que la chica sorprendida se giro , aquella voz le era familia .

- tu... -dijo sorprendida O.O - quien eres ? o.O

- jajajaja se nota que no cambias , es que acaso no te acuerdas de mi o solo fui un vago recuerdo para ti ? - dijo el extraño chico de ojos carmesís - haber si esto te hace recordar , natsume ... hyuga ¨ - dijo sorprendiendo de manera extraordinaria a mikan .

- t-t-t-t- tu e...ere NATSUME - dijo en estado de shock , no esperaba verlo y que hace mucho tiempo no lo hacia pero el estaba hay frente a ella .

- si que la sorprendió -se dijo para si mismo viendo que mikan no hacia ningún movimiento , le paso las manos por su cara, le apretó las mejillas y le robo un pequeño beso , con lo ultimo reacciono .

- p-p-p-pp-p por q-q-q que hiciste eso ! - dijo roja , siendo la envidia de todos los tomates , UN TOMATE HUMANO .

- simplemente porque desde que te vi gritando como loca me dieron ganas de besarte , a parte no te prometí volver por ti ? y lo cumplí - dijo guiñándole uno de sus hermosos ojos carmesís .

- si , pero a pasado mucho tiempo y otra persona robo mi corazón - dijo bajando la mirada las cuales contenían pequeñas lagrimas .

-estas segura de eso ? , yo vine por ti , te prometí volver y eso es lo que e hecho tu corazón solo me pertenece ami y a nadie mas - dijo natsume acercándose a ella robando le un beso , cosa que no pudo negar , sus besos son como drogas , por lo que volvió a despertar aquel cosquilleo en su estomago , esas mariposas asesinas que se aparecía siempre que estaba con el .

por que cuando se encontraba en los peores momentos llegaba el , siempre hacia que se olvidara de todo el mundo , donde solamente existía el y ella , nadie mas un mundo solamente para ellos dos cuando temerosa reacciono sus besos correspondió, sus besos eran la entrada a el cielo , pero como siempre algo lo interrumpe ...

-veo que superaste muy rápido lo que sucedió entre nosotros , no mikan? - dijo una voz detrás de ellos haciendo que se separaran del beso , cosa que molesto de sobremanera a natsume

- zero ...

-veo que realmente no me amabas como realmente dijiste - dijo rompiendo un poco mas el corazón de mikan , pero con lo que no contó es que natsume le pegara un combo en la mejilla mandando lo directamente al piso .

* * *

_**Continuara n.n ... bien este es uno de mis pequeños capítulos **_  
_**de mi pequeño one-shot :3 **_

_**espero que les guste n.n  
~nekomini~**_


End file.
